A Saiyans Destiny
by dbzfanficgirl
Summary: In an alternate universe Pan is just another saiyan who bonks her head and meets Goku along the way of growing up. Then they both get married and things get different, Gohan doesn't beat cell Buu and Frieza aren't the only major villians that are in Dbz and the Son family changes.


**IM SORRY TO ANYONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE THIS STORY BUT I JUST HAD THE IDEA AND JUST FELT THE URGE TO WRITE IT. IM TELLING IN ADVANCE. OH IN THE BEGINNING IT MAY SEEM UNORIGINAL BUT ITS BASICALLY ABOUT THEIR WHOLE LIFE. BUT THINGS MIGHT BE DIFFERENT LIKE FOR EXAMPLE PAN HAS THE POWER POLE INSTEAD OF GOKU HAVING IT. OH AND I DON'T ANYTHING**

The old man walked back to his house with a baby in his arms.

''Mary look a baby.'' said the old man. He entered the house looking for his wife.

''what?'' she exclaimed! She looked out of the kitchen holding a dish and rag. She walked over to her husband and saw the child. ''Aww poor thing, where did you find the child?'' She asked.

The look in her eyes showed that she really was a kind old woman, really caring about the young child in her husbands arms.

''I don't really know where she came from I just found her.'' stated the old man.

The old woman took a step closer and grabbed the baby from her husbands arms. ''Well we'll just have to keep her then.''

''What will we name her?'' The old man questioned.

''Hmmm... what about... Pan?'' The old lady suggested.

''Perfect'' He commented.

The couple raised pan to be smart but innocent, goofy, and immensely strong. Pan was an exact copy of Goku (personality wise) except she had better manners and she was a little stronger. In strength they were equal.

After five years they sadly died. So Pan set out and traveled to and met Goku and he invited Her into his home and the lived peacefully in solitude... until 5 years later.

''Come on Goku you grab the fish and I'll grab all the lizards.'' Pan said eagerly, they were both really hungry.

''Alright, let's go I'm starving!''

''Yeah same here!'' Then Pan and Goku began to run. They were racing each other, Goku behind because he was carrying a giant fish, then suddenly Pan got hit by a car.

''OUCH THAT HURT!'' Pan screamed.

''Oh kid I'm sorry are you o-'' Bulma started.

''HEY THAT WASN'T VERY NICE'' Both Goku and Pan said.

Then Pan lifted up the car and threw it. Bulma screamed then shot pan with her gun.

 _oh man I killed her. I don't want to go to jail I'm to beautiful._

''Hey Pan are you okay?'' asked Goku

''HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR THAT HURT!'' Pan shouted.

''WHAT YOU SHOULD BE DEAD KID!''

''OH SO YOU THOUGHT YOU FINISHED US OFF, HUH!'' Goku screamed.

Goku grabbed Pans power pole and was about to attack Bulma. Then Bulma put her hands up and stepped out of the car.

''Hey wait a minute I'm a human being just like you'' Bulma said.

''You are?'' Goku asked

''Of course she is she's a girl like me'' Pan spoke.

He looked at Bulma then at Pan then back at Bulma. ''Oh yeah'' Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head.

Then Pan ran over to them right as Goku lifted up Bulmas skirt.

''HEY'' Bulma pulled down her skirt.

''Sorry I was just seeing if you had a tail.

Bulma looked down at Pan and Goku. _that's weird they both have a tail, hmm they probably glued it to their butts._

''I don't have a tail.''

''Oh, well I'm starving so why don't you come to our house and we'll cook you lunch'' said Pan

''Okay but no funny business'' Bulma warned.

''Funny business?'' asked both Pan and Goku.

''Oh never mind'' Bulma blushed.

They were walking back to Gokus house then Bulma started to talk.

''So whats your twos names?'' Bulma asked.

''Well my name is Goku and her name is Pan, What's yours?''

''Bulma, so how do you two know each other?'' Bulma asked

'' Well one day we were both fishing and I saw her and she was parentless so I invited her into my house.''

''Oh'' Bulma commented

Finally they got to Gokus house and then Bulma saw a Dragon ball.

''A DRAGON BALL YAY!''Bulma jumped for joy.

''Hey that's Gokus grandpa, Whats a dragon ball?'' asked Pan

Bulma explained the whole thing about the dragon balls and the dragon and the wishes.

''So will you give it to me'' Bulma asked

''No'' said Goku

 _hmm well maybe if I asked them to come with me they would make great body guards_

'' Yeah!'' they said in unison

'' Great, now lets go'' Bulma said as she ran outside and threw a capsule at the ground.

''Witch AHHH'' They screamed

''No it's dino caps, how can you travel without them?''

''Well ok but...'' They started ''Don't worry it won't bite now get on'' Bulma said

''Ok'' they got on and they're adventure began.

 **HEY GUYS SORRY I RUSHED THE ENDING I HAD TO SHUT MY COMPUTER DOWN AND I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE THIS ALL DELETED. SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL START WHEN THEY WAKE UP IN THE MORNING SO BASICLLY THEY WENT TO BED LIKE THE ENDING OF THE EPISODE. BUT ANYWAY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R &R**

 **~~DBZFANFICGIRL~~**


End file.
